Super Mario Sunshine 3: The Underground Kingdom
by MarioZelda64
Summary: When an empire is unexpectedly formed underground, Mario, Fludd, and all of Isle Delfino must work together to defeat the gigantic army that is fighting its way up, soon to destroy Isle Delfino. The link to the prequel is provided.


**Update (5/5/09): I am currently in a pretty bad state of writer's block, as I haven't wrote anything for months. I hope that in a month or two, (in other words, when I'm not busy) I can return to writing fanfictions.**

**As for this story, I am thinking that if I don't get ANY hits or visitors for two months straight, AND if I can't get out of this writer's block, I might just delete this whole story.**

**If this story ends up being deleted, then I guess I'll try to start a new one, or just continue with M&S at the Random Games.**

* * *

NOTE: You must've read Super Mario Sunshine 2: Fludd's Revenge, in order to understand what's going on. For some reason, one part of the link couldn't be typed, so I'm going to have to replace that part with different words. Here's the link:

Type the main website's name(the website name in the top left corner of your screen), then type: /s/4222411/1/

Well, it's finally here! After a long time, this story has arrived! I'm sorry for taking so long. After all, it's just a story. I guess I had some Writer's block or something. I also took a short break from writing stories in general. But now that it's here, that doesn't matter now, does it? Here it is, the sequel to Super Mario Sunshine 2; Super Mario Sunshine 3: The Underground Kingdom!!

* * *

Super Mario Sunshine 3: The Underground Kingdom

Chapter 1: The Crashed Ceremony

(Dry Island, the day after Master Hand is defeated:

A ceremony to celebrate the four heroes' victory:)

"And uh… um, so… if you are in any trouble…at all, take this Power Rod, and um… use it to...protect you, and your village," Fludd stammered, in the middle of the ceremony. The four heroes were all ready to board the plane and go home, but first, they were having a ceremony. People were booing and shouting things like,

"Come on, where's Mario?"

"We want to see Mario!"

"Where's that last guy?"

Finally, Fludd, Peach, and Luigi decided to stop the ceremony. They huddled together.

"Guys, where's Mario?" Fludd said worriedly, and quietly.

"I don't know! He was supposed to be here before the ceremony started!" Peach said.

"Well, although the Co. Mayor forced us to start this ceremony, we might need to stop it," Luigi said.

"Yeah, we have to go look for Mario!" Fludd said. They broke out of their huddle. Fludd shouted over the booing, and all the other noise.

"Um, excuse me everybody, but…we're going to…take a quick break," Fludd shouted, making everybody stop. He stared for a second at all the angry faces, then Fludd, Peach, and Luigi quickly sped off, leaving the crowd standing there, confused.

Meanwhile, in a dark alleyway of Dry Island…

Mario stared at the huge figure that stood before him. He couldn't really tell what the figure was, because of all the fog that suddenly appeared.

"W-Who are you?" Mario stuttered. The figure didn't answer. It just stood there for a moment, then quickly rushed forward, trying to punch Mario. Mario saw this coming, and dodged the punch.

"I said, who are you?" Mario repeated.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you will die here!" The figure roared. It kept trying to fight Mario, so Mario fought back, defending himself against this strange creature. Mario threw a big punch that slammed into the figure. Suddenly, it stopped. It then shrunk down in size until it had turned into… a TV. Strangely, the TV showed Mario and Fludd on the screen. They were rushing through Castle Hand, and Mario had something in his hand. A silver diamond. He appeared to be running away from a giant hand that was shooting beams at him.

"What…what is this?" Mario said to nobody in particular. Suddenly, the picture on the TV skipped to a scene where Mario was shooting beams from a rod in his hand at the giant hand that was chasing him earlier. It then skipped again to a scene where Fludd was floating in the air, outside. He then exploded, and everything on the TV turned black. The TV then changed back into the huge, shady creature.

"Seen enough, haven't you Mario? Now, prepare to die," The figure said. And before Mario could attack, the figure floated up into the air, and started charging up an attack. While it was charging, it seemed to also be disappearing, and turning into a ghost.

"No! I have to stop him!" Mario shouted, and reached into his pocket. "You may be strong, but can you withstand the power of…the Power Rod!?" Mario shouted again, and out from his pocket came…nothing. Mario then remembered. The last person to have the Power Rod was Fludd. Now, unless he could fly, Mario was powerless. The figure stopped charging his attack, as he had turned completely into a transparent ghost.

"Get down here, coward! Fight fair!" Mario shouted up at the figure.

"Oh, I will. Good-bye, Mario," The figure said, and in the blink of an eye, the figure swept down at Mario, and raced through him, ripping through his body. Mario gave a short gasp as the attack hit him, then slowly dropped to the ground, and stopped moving.

"Hahehohihoihuhohahe! I knew I'd finally get you someday, Mario," The figure said, then floated away.

Somewhere in the middle of Dry Island…

"Do you think they're after us?" Peach said to Luigi and Fludd. Luigi took Fludd in his hands, since Fludd obviously couldn't run.

"I don't think so. I can't hear them," Luigi said back to Peach. They all ran through Dry Island, looking for Mario. Then, the three heroes ran into a dark, foggy alleyway.

"Stop! It's Mario, guys!" Peach shouted. They all stopped running, gasping for breath.

"Mario! Wait, what happened?" Luigi said. They all ran up to Mario, who was lying on the ground, still.

"Oh no. Mario!" Fludd shouted.

"This isn't good. We have to take him to the Dry Island hospital!" Luigi said. Luigi picked up Mario, and Peach picked up Fludd. Together, they ran towards the Dry Island hospital, anxious about what happened to Mario.

A few minutes later…

It was almost dusk when Peach and Luigi burst through the doors of the Dry Island hospital. Several people stared at them, wondering what they wanted.

"We need an emergency room right now!" Luigi shouted. A doctor came out, and Luigi and Peach explained how they found Mario.

"Okay then. We'll take him right away," The doctor said, and took Mario away. A team of doctors followed him to an emergency room.

After an hour or so, a doctor came out to speak with Fludd, Peach, and Luigi.

"Mario is in critical condition. It seems as if an unknown force attacked him, and left him unconscious. He's still alive, but just barely. Now, we must ask you if we would be able to keep him overnight," The doctor said.

"Sure. I guess so," Luigi said, shocked by his brother's condition.

It was about nighttime when Fludd, Peach, and Luigi left the hospital. They looked around, and after a while, they finally found the crowd of people from the ceremony. It turned out that the crowd was looking for them. So, they told the crowd about what happened to Mario, and that they were going to have to cancel the ceremony. Everybody went back to their houses to go to sleep, after searching all day, and after finding out what happened to Mario.

As for Fludd, Peach, and Luigi, they returned back to the hospital, to sleep there overnight, waiting to find out what would happen to Mario.

* * *


End file.
